


The Wizard

by AL23



Category: Bewitched (TV 1964), Teen Wolf (TV), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bad Boy Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Peter Hale, Kinky Derek Hale, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Original Character(s), Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Tension, Sitcom, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL23/pseuds/AL23
Summary: Life in the suburbs is always perfect. Of course, through all lend and filters. Everything in it's right place, like the most perfect photograph.At least that's what Stiles will guarantee.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Act I

**Act I**

The late afternoon in Beacon Hills was marked by warm colours of the sunset with stronger than normal tones. In the outskirts of the suburb some people went out for a run and a walk with dogs. Each house was big and looking like each other, as any normal suburb. In a specific house hidden by tall canopies the gentle wind lifts Scott Mccall's short T-shirt showing part of his abdomen as he climbed the wall until he reached the window of his best friend's room, Stiles Stilinski. Scott, a young werewolf with brown skin, brown eyes, curly dark brown hair and a lean but muscular build.

The tattoo of two black bands on his left bicep seemed to move with the climb. In the distance he could hear the music coming from the room.  _ Bewitched, bothered & bewildered. _

Soon he hears the voices too.

“ _ My son and his anxiety to see his boyfriend. What's missing now? Did you forget everything? _ ” The female voice was that of Claudia Stilinski, mother of Stiles.

“ _ Mom, please, I'm not looking forward. Just a little worried. _ ”

“ _ So stop checking that damn backpack every second. The zipper is driving me crazy! _ ”

" _ Have you tried to leave the room? _ "

…

" _ It's a good idea _ ."

Scott was trying to control the laughter at his friend's dialogue with his mother, but ended up getting their attention.

“Scott, dear, next time you can use the door. I will not tell your mother that you escaped punishment. ”

With the most serious expression this time, he finished climbing and jumped into the room. Stiles was alone fumbling with the blue backpack on the chair near the bed.

"Yes, she will tell." Stiles turned his face towards him with a raised eyebrow. “Any urgent werewolf problems? You know, I'm afraid of Mrs. Mccall. ”

Stiles is a thin, pale young man with freckles spread over his body and well known for his sharp sarcasm. But it's his only defense being in a pack of werewolves.

“Stiles! You didn't answer the phone! ”

Stiles stopped what he was doing and got a thoughtful expression on his face. He noticed that his cell phone was out of battery.

“That's why Derek didn't call me all day! How stupid I am! ”

"Stiles, this is not about ..."

"Mom, I found out why Derek didn't call me" Stiles suddenly yelled. Scott with his super hearing almost went deaf at the time.

"Stiles, I need to ..."

"Mom, do you remember where I put the charger?" Stiles continued to interrupt Scott as he went around rummaging in every corner of the room.

"You left it in the kitchen, dear!"

Stiles's eyes widened.

"I prefer not to know which part of the kitchen I put in." He whispered to Scott and started laughing like a lunatic. Scott frowned and threw himself on the bed to wait for his friend's mad attack to pass.

"What were we really talking about?" Stiles asked as he searched his closet for something.

"It's about Alison. She said she had an important date. In April, but I don't remember the day and I don't even remember what." Scott rubbed his hands over his face as he mentally cursed himself.

"April 13th. Congratulations, dumbass. You are stupid and forgot your girlfriend's birthday and me thinking you had accidentally killed someone, like Derek."

"What?" Scott didn't really hear the last part, but he was relieved that it wasn't a huge problem.

"Nothing. You need to buy her a present. What do you plan?"

"Hmm" Scott pretended to think of something in order not to get cursed by the other.

"You don't have anything planned."

"Well, I haven't thought about it yet." Scott looked away from the ceiling. His cheeks turned slightly red. He tried to concentrate to think of a perfect gift for his girlfriend. Allison appeared in his mind as an imposing memory. She looked angry.

"You forgot, flea!"

Scott opened his eyes and sat on the bed.

"Well, you didn't even remember the right day, I don't know why I'm still surprised. Scott, man, there's something missing in you that is left over in me. Do you know what it is?" Stiles crossed his arms and smirked.

"What?" Scott questioned confused for a brief moment.

"Intelligence."

"And do you know what you have left over me?"

Stiles rolls his eyes.

"I prefer that you don't say it out loud. Your attention to detail is amazing."

"What are you doing?"

"Unlike you, I did something special." Stiles bragged about taking a frame out of his bag.

"Wow. You printed a photo. He'll love it."

"Maybe, but I'm trying to beat the old competition."

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"50 in total."

Scott frowned and looked at Stiles.

"Shut up, you're better than anyone. Let me see that."

Scott took the photograph. He recognized Derek in the middle. It was an ordinary family photo like any other.

"Were they cosplaying the Addams family?"

"Ah Scott, your imagination is incredible. Demented, but creative. This photograph was lost in the fire and was the only one that had the whole family together."

"And how did you recover?"

"This is not the important thing, but that even Derek remembers this photo, he will love to know."

"Know what?"

They both jumped in a hoarse voice at the bedroom door. Derek had a rude look at first, he was worried about his boyfriend since he couldn't talk to him all day. Derek Hale is a tall, muscular, black-haired man. Bluish green eyes and unshaven.

In shock, Stiles screamed and threw the frame through the open window.

"Did I miss anything?" Stiles could feel the anger in his tone and soon went to try to calm his boyfriend down. He ran towards the werewolf and gave him a tight hug.

"Sorry, sweetheart, my battery ran out and I didn't even notice."

"My wind-headed boyfriend." Derek stroked his neck and held him in a needy kiss.

"Okay, I think it was my time." Scott smiled awkwardly and used super speed to get out of the room.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you soon, I just need to pack my things first."

Derek analyzed the situation in his boyfriend's room.

"If you're going to fix it, it may be a few weeks before you're done. Are you sure you don't want help?"

"Why are you being nice to me? What did you do? Did you kill again?"

Derek stared at him, barely noticing the long time, just looking at his red lips.

"Still." Derek silenced his lips with his finger. "You have 5 minutes."

Finally alone, Stiles had time to compose himself. He took a deep breath and walked to the window. He raised his hands, then the green glow began to sparkle. He tried to capture the frame with his vision and managed to warn over a tree. Broken.

Pointing at the object, it was as if he were being drawn to the window, with a movement of his hands the lost parts of the glass joined the object again, it was as if it had never broken. Fixed in the air, Stiles took it with both hands and hugged it to his chest.

That was his secret. At least one of them.

Derek was there at the bottom of the stairs. He was sniffing something different in the air, something totally new and not human. When he decided to go up the stairs to his boyfriend's room again, he was stopped by Claudia and Noah.

"Don't be back too late today," Noah, Sheriff and Stiles' father said.

"Leave them, Noah. They can come back anytime they want" Claudia nipped her husband's leg in disguise while she spoke. "It's not like Stiles is going to run away from the city. It would be impossible."

Derek frowned, interested in the last part.

"Get out of town?"

"You know, it's the charm of small towns, not letting you escape." Claudia replied without smiling, showing her white teeth.

Before Derek questioned her, Stiles came down the stairs and with his backpack on his back.

"We're leaving. Me and my regular boyfriend are going to do normal things" Stiles smiled and dragged Derek to the front door.


	2. Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm without a translator and proofreader, so posting chapters frequently is tricky. Every Thursday a chapter of this fanfic will come out and I hope you like the result

**Act II**

**Scene 1 - Tunnel Of Love**

“So, Big Bad Wolf. Was the idea of coming to Joyland really yours?" Stiles questioned the longtime boyfriend when they arrived at the park. The noise of roller coasters came to invade the car. Stiles was very excited to go to as many attractions as he could.

He looked at his boyfriend suspiciously and questioned him again.

“Was it yours?”

In a stunned look at the full parking lot, Derek felt a little irritation knowing that his little, paranoid Stiles wouldn't leave him alone until he got the unnecessary information out.

“It was Cora's idea.”

“Even your sister knows me better than you, Derek.”

Derek gritted his teeth angrily and stared at his boyfriend with bright red eyes, but quickly returned to normal.

“Which it's not difficult, since you don’t shut up.”

"Wow" Stiles put his hand on his chest and winced in pain."What happened, honey?" 

Derek sighed, as if he was carrying a lot of tension inside him and was letting go of everything now. Stiles stroked his arm when he felt the muscles tense under the leather jacket. He pouted and leaned over to massage his shoulders.

"You didn’t answer me all day. I was afraid that something had happened to you like the last time. Even more this week that I shifted in front of everyone. If they recognize me, then they'll come after you too."

"The Hunters?" 

"Everyone, Stiles." 

Stiles smirked and tightened his shoulders.

"I can say that they all forgot what happened, honey."

Derek frowned and squeezed the steering wheel with his big werewolf nails.

"How? I don't think it's an ordinary scene, Stiles."

Stiles looked away and nodded.

"We can say that they use drugs. Anyway, I have a surprise for you"

Stiles soon tried to reach for the black bag in the back seat of Derek's car. He turned to face his boyfriend and made a serious expression.

“Time to close your eyes, puppy.”

“I'm still going to rip your throat out for every fucking nickname." Derek closed his eyes, but paid attention to his other senses. The zipper of his boyfriend's purse, his rapid breathing and the sound of thin glass.

"Surprise." 

Derek opened his eyes and was faced with the greatest proof of love he could ever receive in his life.

"Stiles this is ..."

"Yes, now you can remember them every day."

"Stiles I…" 

Stiles laughed and opened the car door.

"Thank me later."

Derek was surprised and left the frame in his boyfriend's bag.

"I was actually going to ask how you managed to restore." Derek shrugged after saying to himself. "Anyway, I don't think I'll ever know."

  
  


_ Music - Tunnel of Love by Doris Day  _

Stiles seems to be having the best time of his life. He felt like he was back in his childhood, only dragging his sulky boyfriend from place to place as his family-sized teddy bear. Stiles let two ice creams in total fall to the floor while drowning with a toy.

When Stiles failed to win the prize of a white stuffed wolf, he managed to move from happy in life to impatient in the blink of an eye, especially when another boy, Nathaniel, new to the city, won not only one, but two wolves of plush.

"Good luck next time, man." Nathaniel smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck, showing a bit of tension in his biceps from the effort in the game.

Stiles tried to hide his hateful face and when he turned his back he made a face imitating Nathaniel.

Derek smirked and took his hand.

"Don't act like a spoiled slut."

They both went to the love tunnel next.

**Scene 2 - Allison's Dance**

Scott ran through the suburb. It was already dark, and he was running back from the mall. Scott is covered in sweat, but he didn't feel tired at all, one of the pros of being a werewolf. His face was at least flushed. He avoided using super speed in front of the neighbours, so he thanked the gods for the streets being empty. In a gift bag there is an arrow necklace. He chose the one because it reflected her personality well and was eager to see that perfect smile reserved just for him.

Soon Allison's house arrived, although all the houses were similar, he was able to differentiate by the red painted ARGENT in the mailbox.

Allison was reading something sitting on the porch stairs. _ Trick 'r Treat in the shadows of the world.  _

"I was waiting for you." She said aloud and in a lost tone and still paying attention to the book.

"I heard your heart from afar."

Allison dropped the book on her lap.

"Great, you can be my private cardiologist."

"Is that code for us to play doctor?"

The girl smiled and got up from the step. Allison is a tall, pale young woman with curly black hair. She wore a big red sweater with the end tucked into the pleated checkered skirt.

"You are a clown, Scott. Don't forget that I am the only one who knows that in your wolf form you wag your tail for me" Allison pulled him in for a calm kiss. Scott let himself be carried away by its familiar smell of doe and freshly cut grass. "Drew and Jack are going to have the pleasure of spreading this to everyone"

"I have something for you." Scott said in a stunned tone looking her in the brown eyes.

"What bullshit have you done?" She took the box smiling and held his hand to guide him into the house.

"Wait." Scott stopped, staring around the house. "Something is different here"

"Damn it. It must be my mom's new decor. It sucks."

"No, it's just a strange thing ... a feeling that something is not right."

"In other words: horrible."

  
  


"It doesn't make sense for my mom to hate you, I mean, you killed my dad." She smiled and shrugged. "Big Deal." And she laughed again as she danced to Jungalero by Les Baxter on the radio. It was a strange, slow and peculiar dance. Peculiar only from Allison Argent.

"Maybe it's a big deal for her. He tried to kill the pack."

"She has a secret date tonight." Allison said approaching him. The necklace gleaming on her sweater and her eyes sparkling with excitement at the danger. "I don't know with whom, I couldn't hear"

"Whatever it is, it will not end well for us."

"Come on, don't be so negative."

"At the last secret meeting, they were planning my death." Scott crossed his arms with an angry look, his arms brushing her breasts for a brief moment. "With details. Many details."

"Well, I was counting on your help." Allison pulled away from him and started walking around the room, tilting her head slightly to watch her boyfriend's reactions. "Too bad you don't want to help me. I have to do all the work on my own, poor me, Scott, poor girl…

"Okay, okay."

They both went to the small guest room on the second floor. Allison was kneeling on the floor, fixedly still with her ear pressed to the wall. Scott was flushed on his feet and staring at her knees. Convinced of something, Allison suddenly pushes the cabinet aside with surprising ease, revealing a small hole in the wall.

"I did it when I was a kid and when I was bored I came to listen to my parents' meetings."

"Did you hear everything?" Scott questioned her by kneeling in front of her.

"Only the interesting parts. Meetings with my teachers, that kind of thing."

"Well, that's why you didn't find out that they were hunters at the time."

"Well, I already knew." Allison shrugged. "But I forgot."

Scott was going to show his indignation when Allison's mom came into the office with the school principal.

"Damn it, I knew it." Scott whispered.

"Shh" Allison scolded him in a louder tone.

"What was this?" The director asked closing the door.

"Rats, probably. We need to talk about my daughter."

"She's doing well. Is that it?"

"I need to talk about a specific boy."

"Your daughter is surrounded by boys, I don't know which one you’re talking about."

"Surrounded by boys?"

"Yes. The first year nerds."

She raised an eyebrow.

"But don't worry, they're all gay."

"I'm referring to Scott Mccall"

"Ah, the Confusion kid."

"Confusion?"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Argent, I have everything under control. Ignoring all the infrastructure problems and some overdue wages, but this is the government's fault."

"Well, Mr. Babcook, I know you're a very busy man"

"Yes, Mr. Argent, god forbid I lose the soap opera with my wife."

"What I mean is, I need you to keep my daughter away from this boy, do whatever it takes. I can even pay extra for your service."

"Well, I accept,  _ I just don't know how I'm going to differentiate Mr. Mccall from the others _ " he whispered the last part.

On the other side of the wall, Scott and Allison heard and saw everything.

"I said. We're screwed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter songs: 
> 
> Tunnel Of Love by Doris Day   
> Jungalero by Les Baxter


	3. Act III

**Act III**

**scene 1 -**

  
  


"Two boxes of chocolate cream and another box of maple bearclaws, two boxes of jelly donuts and strawberries." Stiles was saying the decorated list to Derek. Both were back in the suburbs walking down the street from Stiles' house. Derek's car was parked at the end of the street.

"Are you having a party tonight?"

"Party? Of course not, silly. It's my dinner list."

In the moonlight, Derek decided not to question how his boyfriend could handle eating so much.

"Are you sure you're not a werewolf too?" Derek considered this for a moment.

Stiles stopped walking for a second and considered the idea.

"No. At least I didn't start to get sulky and grumpy all the time."

"Stiles." Derek snarled in warning.

"You see." Stiles squeezed his boyfriend's cheeks, a little uncomfortable with his beard. "I don't think I've become a wolf yet, but I wouldn't mind if you changed me." Stiles looked him in the eye, beautiful red eyes shining with anger.

"I can bite you, but it won't change you, and you won't like it, princess."

Stiles frowned and looked shyly the other way.

"I don't think so."

Derek allows himself a subtle and satisfied smile, showing his big, sharp canines. He could easily tear off part of Stiles' neck if he wanted to. Stiles grabbed his shoulder and they both continued down the sidewalk towards the Stinlinski residence.

They stop when they arrive in front of the house.

"I have a math test tomorrow, it means I'm going to get home dying of a headache."

"I can't imagine how painful it is to use the single neuron."

Stiles crossed his arms and pouted on Derek's battered lips from the tunnel ride.

"The test is going to be about theorems. My math scores depend on that. Oh Derek, I should have studied more this morning."

"Stiles" Derek held his chin affectionately. "Okay, it's just a miracle for you to do well on the test." He considered more options. "Maybe if you ask them to postpone the test."

"I ordered the last three times."

Derek smiled.

"Then you can count on the miracle."

So it was like a light bulb was on over Stiles' head. He smiled relieved at the new idea.

"I have a plan"

"I don't like it. You won't be studying all night, you forget important things minutes after being informed. Stiles." Derek used a serious, almost cutting tone because he knew he would release the more submissive side of his boyfriend. Derek looks at him. Waiting. " _ Stiles. _ "

"Don't worry, honey." Stiles winked at him and started walking home. "I have everything under control!"

Derek didn't trust that at all.

On the porch, Stiles took one last look at his boyfriend.

"I love you." Whispered stiles

Derek's ears twitch when he catches the whisper.

  
  


**Scene 2**

_ Music: Little Bitty Pretty One _

A new day. A new sunny day and promising to be horrible for Stiles. Alone at home and taking advantage of the solitude, all the objects in the room were floating around his master as he danced and hummed to the sound of Little Bitty Pretty One. There was a small wave of green glow in the air and specifically stronger around of Stiles' body, which appeared in different clothes with each snap of the finger.

Nearby, at the Argent house, Allison finished combing her hair and staring at the reflection in the mirror while talking to Isaac Lahey. A young man with lightly curly dark blond hair, light white skin and big, deep eyes. A werewolf too.

Today is a full moon. We need to chain you, "Alisson said to him, concentrating on her own black hair.

"Stop making it look so trivial." Isaac complained on the other side, rolling his eyes. "Derek and Scott are going to get stronger and more out of control."

"Derek knows how to control himself and hasn't said anything new about Scott."

"I'm serious, Allison."

"I'm in trouble now, Isaac."

He smiled.

"More than your boyfriend tonight."

Allison stares at Isaac, seems to notice something

"Apparently all of my problems involve Scott. Crap!"

"It's the package, Alli, your sexy boyfriend brings problems and problems with him."

"Oh. Well, I need to finish, this hair is not going to be brushed alone!"

Isaac shook his head and said goodbye afterwards.

Quietly brushing her hair, Allison let her mind travel to various places until she remembered the math test she was going to take that day.

"Holy shit!" Allison suddenly got up from her chair to rummage through school supplies in her backpack. "Why do I have notes on Mr. Harris's personal life? Ew." He rummaged further until he found a bunch of random biology papers. "Why do I still keep all these things?" Then he realized that he kept it to study, but he never remembered them. "I am screwed!"

Back at Stiles, who finally decided on the outfit of the day, sent a loving message to her boyfriend and left the house towards the school.

Derek was in a difficult time to answer his boyfriend right now.

"Are you really going to kill me?" The captured hunter feared for his life while doing everything to escape Derek.

"Yeah."

"Please, I was forced to do that, it's the Argent! Please spare my life!"

"No." Derek felt his cell phone vibrate and huffed with impatience. "Come on, I don't have all day!"

The hunter fled on the other side until he came across Peter Hale. Or at least his spirit.

"Boo!"

The hunter screamed and fell hard to the ground.

"Peter, what did you do?"

"I facilitated your work, why. The man died of fright!" Peter looked like a normal guy, except for the part that he floats around freely and shines like a flashlight.

In the living room of the Hale mansion, Derek snorts with impatience for the seventh time in the day.

"You could have warned me, you wouldn't have bothered me." Derek put on his leather coat again, which he didn't want to stain with blood. His face was slightly sweaty and his eyes gleamed yellowish. "

"I know how you like to play with your prey."

Derek doesn't say a word.

Peter rose a little higher and turned upside down.

"Well, it was a rewarding experience. I would love to hear a thank you."

Derek did not answer.

"You sour. Don't count on me for anything else!" And he made his departure as dramatic as the entrance.

**Scene 3**

"Mrs. Rodrigues. Be honest with me, am I so stupid as to not remember the name of any student at my school?"

In the principal's office, with the school nurse himself questioned, he was anxious thinking about completing Mrs. Argent.

"Yea."

"Couldn't you say that more gently?"

"You are a bit of an idiot." Mrs. Rodrigues narrowed her eyes. "A little more than half."

"Well, thank you."

"A little more than that, too."

"Mrs. Rodrigues, I understand already, thank you."

She lost her eyes for a moment. Perhaps lost in his own thoughts.

"Well, I need to call him over here and make up some silly talk" The director pondered the idea by scratching his chin. "That, yes. It's great. How the hell didn't I think of that before."

"Mr. Babcook?" Mrs. Rodrigues approached him as if he were going to tell a secret. "I have noticed strange things at school lately."

"Like what?" He questioned her, interested where the conversation would take them.

"Mr. I think there is something dangerous going on here."

"Mrs. Rodrigues-

~~_ rewind _ ~~

"Mr. Babcook?" Mrs. Rodrigues approached him as if he were going to tell a secret. "You can count on me on your secret mission." She blinked.

"Great, Mrs. Rodrigues. Great."


End file.
